sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
:Esta es la versión del personaje en los Videojuegos. Para otros usos vease Sonic the Hedgehog (desambiguación) *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic Labyrinth'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sega Superstars'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Mania'' *''Sonic Forces'' }} |media = |creadorreal = *Naoto Ōshima *Yuji Naka *Hirokazu Yasuhara |artista = *Akira Watanabe *Yuji Uekawa |españolactor = *Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. *Jonatán López *Ángel De Gracia |inglesactor = *Meg Inglima *Ryan Drummond *Jason Griffith *Roger Craig Smith |japonactor = *Takeshi Kusao *Keiko Utoku *Jun'ichi Kanemaru |otrosactor = *Alexandre Gillet *Renato Novara *Marc Stachel *Manolo Rey |edad = 15 |creador = |lugarnacimiento = Christmas Island |familia = |otrosnombres = |especie = Erizo |otrosnombres = |genero = Masculino |altura = 100 cm (3' 3") |peso = 35 kg (77 lb.) |pelaje = Azul |piel = Melocoton |ojos = Verdes |atuendo = *Power Sneakers *Guantes blancos |alinamiento = Bueno |afiliacion = Team Sonic |comida = Chili Dog | |gustos = |disgustos = |habilidades = *Excalibur-Sonic transformación *Hyper-go-on usado }} |movimientos = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bounce Attack *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Black Bomb **Blue Cube **Crimson Eagle **Cyan Laser **Final Color Blaster **Green Hover **Gray Quake **Indigo Asteroid **Ivory Lightning **Magenta Rhythm **Orange Rocket **Pink Spikes **Purple Frenzy **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Copter Combo *Crouch *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Tornado Boost *Drift *Double Jump *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *[[Kick (Sonic Colors)|Kick (Sonic Colors)]] *[[Kick|Kick (Sonic Heroes)]] *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Triangle Jump *Triple Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |tipohabilidad = Velocidad }} Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu, nacido el 23 de junio) es el protagonista principal de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog y la mascota de Sega. El es un erizo antropomórfico nacido con la habilidad de correr mas rápido que el sonido, de ahí su nombre, también posee reflejos muy rápidos. Como es característico de su especie, Sonic puede enrollarse en una bola, principalmente para atacar a sus enemigos. Desde que entró en la batalla contra la injusticia, Sonic ha sido el vencedor de la paz y es reconocido en el mundo por haberlo salvado incontables veces. Durante sus muchas aventuras, Sonic ha viajado desde los confines del mundo hasta los confines del espacio y del tiempo, enfrentando innumerables pruebas que lo han probado al máximo, ganándose muchos títulos, aliados y el desprecio de varios enemigos. Conocido por su legendaria actitud arrogante, tranquila y un temperamento algo corto, pero con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, la compasión y el amor por la libertad y la aventura, Sonic utiliza sus habilidades para proteger a los inocentes de su mundo y del más allá de las fuerzas del mal, especialmente de su archienemigo, el Dr. Eggman. Concepto y Creación 150px|thumb|left|Apariencia original de Sonic (1991) Mientras que varias personas han estado involucradas en la creación de Sonic, el artista Naoto Ōshima, el programador Yuji Naka y el diseñador Hirokazu Yasuhara generalmente son acreditados por la creación del personaje. En abril de 1990, Sega pidió un juego capaz de vender más de un millón de copias y un personaje que pudiera competir contra la mascota de Nintendo, Super Mario, además de sustituir a Alex Kidd como mascota de la compañía. Varios diseños fueron presentados por AM8 y su departamento de desarrollo, incluyendo un armadillo (que se desarrolló más tarde como Mighty the Armadillo), un perro, un humano de gran tamaño similar a Theodere Roosevelt en pijama (que más tarde sería la base de diseño del antagonista, el Dr. Eggman), y un conejo (con la intención de utilizar las orejas extensible para recoger objetos, estos aspectos se incorporaron más tarde en Ristar). Eventualmente, la mascota seleccionada fue la propuesta de Naoto Ōshima, un puntiagudo erizo llamado "Mr. Needlemouse", luego renombrado "Sonic". El color de Sonic esta basado en en logo de Sega, sus zapatos en Michael Jackson, el color de sus zapatos en Santa Claus, y su personalidad en el futuro presidente de los Estados Unidos en ese momento, Bill Clinton, Ōshima vio en Clinton una actitud moderna de querer hacer las cosas de inmediato y no dejar que los errores persistan. De acuerdo con Yuji Naka, el color de Sonic simboliza la paz, la confianza y la frescura, que son los atributos del personaje. Su velocidad característica esta basado en el mundo 1-1 de Super Mario Bros., Yuji Naka dijo en la edición 260 de Nintendo Power "Siempre traté de pasar el nivel lo más rápido que pude", que inspiro el concepto principal de Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic fue creado sin la habilidad de nadar por que Yuji Naka creía que los erizos no podían hacerlo. Un grupo de quince personas omenzó a trabajar en Sonic the Hedgehog y se rebautizó como Sonic Team. La banda sonora del juego fue compuesta por Masato Nakamura de la banda Dreams Come True. Sega patrocinó la gira del grupo "Wonder 3", pintando a Sonic en el autobús, distribuyendo folletos publicitarios del juego, y mostrando imágenes del juego en el escenario antes del espectáculo. Sonic originalmente tenia colmillos y lo pusieron en una banda con una novia humana llamada Madonna. Sin embargo, el equipo de Sega of America, liderado por Madeline Schroeder, "suavizó" el personaje para una audiencia estadounidense mediante la eliminación de estos elementos. Esto provocó un problema con el Sonic Team. Naka admitió más adelante que era probablemente lo mejor para el personaje. La edad, peso, altura y otras características físicas de Sonic varían dependiendo de la continuidad en la que aparece y del estilo en el que se dibuja. En los videojuegos, el diseño original de Sonic por Naoto Ōshima fue con púas cortas, un cuerpo redondo y sin iris visible. Las ilustraciones que ofrecen este diseño y dibujadas por Akira Watanabe se muestran en el manual de instrucciones de Sonic the Hedgehog, y la mayoría de los videojuegos de Sonic subsecuentes muestran diseños similares. Cuando Sonic the Hedgehog 2 para la Mega Drive fue lanzado, las proporciones de Sonic cambiaron. La proporción original de 1:2 cambió a 1:2.5. Empezando con Sonic Adventure en 1998, Sonic fue rediseñado por Yuji Uekawa como un erizo de 15 años de edad, el personaje era más alto con las piernas más largas y un cuerpo menos esférico, más largo y su pelo era más largo, dos picos en la espalda, y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Otros cambios en el diseño del personaje se hicieron en los juegos posteriores, en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) y Sonic Unleashed, añadiendo pelos visibles, un diseño más realista para un mundo humano, y haciéndolo un poco más delgado. Los Spin-offs en otros medios tales como los cómics y las caricaturas han presentado variaciones sobre todos estos diseños de los videojuegos, con las restricciones establecidas por las hojas de modelo normalizado. Apariencia Sonic es un erizo antropomórfico con piel azul que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, piel de color melocotón que cubre sus brazos, ehocico y torso, y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Tiene seis púas en la cabeza, dos que sobresalen de su espalda y una cola corta. Lleva dos zapatillas de deporte rojas resistentes a la fricción, ligeras, con puños blancos y una hebilla de oro, un par de guantes blancos con puños parecidos a los de sus zapatillas. Personalidad [[Archivo:SonicPerfilJam.png|thumb|left|Perfil de Sonic en Sonic Jam]]Sonic se describe por ser "igual al viento"; una persona relajada, con espíritu libre y aventurero y que siempre se anda moviendo. Él considera a la libertad como parte de todo, viviendo su vida a su manera sin obedecer los estándares que se le presenten y lo que más disfruta es viajar por el mundo. Endurecido con una fuerte pasión por la vida, él siempre anda buscando nuevas experiencias, haciendo de su vida un sin fin de aventuras. Debido a su necesidad por ser libre, a Sonic le desagrada estar encerrado sin poder moverse, como en Sonic Adventure 2 donde no podía mantenerse calmado mientras estaba encerrado en una pequeña prisión. Por lo general Sonic suele tener una actitud tranquila y relajada. Aunque en ocasiones es muy impaciente, odia estar aburrido y tiene un corto temperamento. Debido a su naturaleza impulsiva, Sonic puede llegar a ser imprudente y actuar antes de pensar, llevándose a sí mismo hacia algún problema. A pesar de eso, él es honesto y siempre cumple sus promesas. La personalidad de Sonic es una combinación entre amabilidad y ferocidad. Él es extremadamente benevolente y firme acerca de la libertad, pero él nunca es el único en descansar en la cara de la injusticia y la opresión. Él odia toda clase de maldad, llegando a ponerse muy enojado y hará todo lo posible para acabar con ella, incluso si esto significa sacrificar su propia vida para lograrlo. Sin embargo, él usualmente mira sus heroísmos como una oportunidad para divertirse, haciéndolo de él un "busca-emociones". En tiempos de crisis, su personalidad tranquila suele cambiar a una muy agresiva y cuando se enfrenta contra algo o alguien, se concentra intensamente en eso hasta derrotarlo. Además, Sonic tiene un gran y bondadoso corazón, lo que hace que él siempre esté ayudando a sus amigos cuando se ven metidos en problemas, incluso sabiendo que su interferencia provocaría más problemas. [[Archivo:Sonicbiomodern.png|thumb|left|266px|Perfil de Sonic en Sonic Generations]]Sonic tiene mucha confianza de sí mismo y posee un largo ego que lo marca, haciendo de él alguien atrevido, orgulloso y confiado de sus habilidades. Él a menudo bromea de la forma de ser de los demás para encenderles su estado de ánimo, aunque esto lo hace más que todo para burlarse de sus oponentes. A pesar de eso, él cuando quiere puede ser también algo caballeroso y modesto. Siguiendo su naturaleza de libertad, Sonic jamás permite que las cosas malas o dolorosas que le han pasado antes lo afecten o lo detengan. En vez de eso, prefiere vivir el presente y siempre buscar una nueva aventura. Sonic también es increíblemente fuerte en lo que es voluntad: no importa la situación, él nunca se rendirá antes que el día sea salvado. Sonic es extremadamente leal a sus amigos y arriesgará su vida por ellos sin dudarlo. Aunque en ocasiones suele reírse de ellos y les gasta bromas, Sonic nunca lo hace con la intención de lastimarlos o hacerlos sentir mal. Sonic siempre esta complaciente de ayudar a sus amigos y siempre les muestra que pueden confiar en él. Sin importar la cantidad de oponentes que tiene, Sonic suele admirarlos por lo fuertes que son y por darle mucha diversión, como él Dr. Eggman. Del mismo modo, Sonic es reconocido por tener una remarcable capacidad por olvidar lo que los otros le hicieron antes, como cuando olvidó las dos veces que Silver trató de matarlo y más adelante comenzó a trabajar con él sin ningún rencor. A pesar de su conducta extrema, él es muy perspicaz de lo que él usualmente es, siendo capaz de hacer cambiar la forma de ser y de pensar de las personas que conoce, como sucedió con Elise, Merlina y Blaze. Este detalle, junto a su carismática personalidad, hacen que Sonic sea una persona que se lleva muy bien con los demás, incluso con sus enemigos. A Sonic le agrada mucho la belleza de la naturaleza y suele referirse a sí mismo como el protector de esta. Se le ve apreciando los paisajes en Sonic Colors y se mostró enojado y disgustado cuando vio que Eggman estaba contaminando el medio ambiente del Planet Wisp. En Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic demostró tener un afecto por los lugares que tienen flores, árboles y otras clases de plantas. thumb|Sonic como un DJSonic también demostró tener gusto por la música, en especial por la música rock. Además de eso, es demostrado en Sonic Rush que Sonic disfruta el break dance, el cual se refleja en sus movimientos y proezas. Sus movimientos de combate en Sonic Battle están basadas en el break dance, como se menciona en las descripciones de los ataques. Suele también bailar de esa manera en numerosos juegos cuando él sale victorioso. Relaciones thumb|Sonic con algunos de sus mejores amigosEn los juegos, Sonic ha conocido una gran cantidad de personas a lo largo de sus aventuras, donde ha obtenido muchos amigos y enemigos por igual. Doctor Eggman El Dr. Eggman es el archi-enemigo de Sonic y los dos comparten un gran y mutuo odio el uno del otro. Han sido enemigos mucho antes de que Sonic conociera a Tails. Eggman siempre trata de conquistar el mundo y Sonic siempre le frustra sus planes. Sonic suele ser franco y burlón con Eggman en varios juegos y muestra una completa confianza en que podrá estropear sus planes no importa qué. Sonic suele no tomar muy en serio los planes de Eggman y casi siempre aprovecha la oportunidad para embromarlo. Aún se desconoce como ellos se hicieron enemigos, pero en una historia desechada, se dijo que ellos dos solían ser amigos. El verdadero nombre de Eggman es Ivo Robotnik. En Sonic Adventure, sin embargo, cuando Sonic finalmente encuentra a Eggman, él dice bromeando, "Hey miren! Un enorme huevo parlante!" Robotnik le dice que lo deje de molestar, a lo que Sonic le responde, "Como tú digas, Eggman!". Desde ese momento, Sonic comenzaría a llamarlo Eggman y con el paso del tiempo sus amigos también empezarían a referirse a él como Eggman. Incluso Robotnik se suele referirse a sí mismo con el nombre de Eggman y no le molesta que lo llamen "Robotnik". Sonic tiende a caer en las trampas que le prepara Eggman, como se muestra en Sonic Unleashed, donde él cae en la trampa del doctor y se transforma en el Werehog, aunque el plan de Eggman de convertir a Sonic en Werehog fue intencional. En varios juegos, Eggman se une con Sonic y sus amigos para detener a una amenaza aun mayor. En Sonic Adventure 2, los personajes principales aprendieron que el Professor Gerald Robotnik planeó estrellar el ARK en la Tierra para destruirla. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Eggman trabaja con los heroes para detener la colisión del ARK en la Tierra. En la última historia de Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman aparece con la mayoría de los personajes de soporte (incluyendo a Sonic), es posible que Eggman se enteró que Black Doom y su armada estaban planeando hacer algo con la Tierra, por lo que decidió trabajar con Sonic para ayudar a Shadow. En Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Eggman es enviado al mundo distorsionado (creado por Solaris) junto a varios de los personajes principales del juego. Eggman ayuda al grupo usando sus gafas para localizar las esmeraldas. En Sonic Lost World, Eggman es traicionado por los Deadly Six. Eggman decide trabajar con Sonic y Tails para detener a los malvados Zeti. Tras la derrota de los Deadly Six, Eggman, en un giro sorpresivo de los eventos, traiciona a Sonic y Tails. Miles "Tails" Prower thumb|left|228px|La grandiosa amistad entre Sonic y TailsTails es el mejor amigo y compañero de Sonic. Han estado juntos desde Sonic the Hedgehog 2, el cual fue el juego donde se conocieron por primera vez. Han sido amigos por tanto tiempo que ellos comparten una relación de hermandad. Sonic conoció a Tails en Westside Island, cuando Sonic decidió explorar el lugar. Durante uno de los recorridos que hacía el erizo, Tails lo vio y presenció su gran velocidad mientras corría. El joven zorro se impresionó de eso y empezó a seguirlo. Sonic luego se dio cuenta que Tails lo estaba siguiendo, pero dejó que lo siguiera ya que este quedó impresionado al ver que el joven zorro podía seguir su paso. Al cabo de un rato, Sonic comenzó a desinteresarse de su seguidor. Esto, sin embargo, cambiaría cuando Dr. Robotnik comenzó a atacar su isla. Sonic pronto comenzaría a perseguir a Robotnik para detenerlo, pero no pudo evitar que Tails lo siguiera en todo el recorrido. Durante la travesía de su aventura, Tails demostró ser un buen asistente para Sonic, como en reparar su avión el Tornado. Así, Sonic llegaría a tener un gran respeto por Tails y los dos comenzarían su amistad. Al final de su aventura, cuando Tails salva a Sonic de su caída del Death Egg, Sonic construyó un gran lazo de amistad con el joven zorro y así los dos se hicieron buenos amigos. Tails tomó muy en serio la "muerte" de Sonic en Sonic Adventure 2 después de ver como la cápsula donde Eggman encerró a Sonic explotaba, él tomo su furia contra Eggman combatiéndolo y derrotándolo. Cuando Sonic se reencontró con Tails, él se sintió muy aliviado y feliz al ver que Sonic seguía con vida. Después de esta aventura, Sonic y Tails siempre están ahí para ayudarse el uno del otro. Su amistad creció y creció hasta llegar a ser casi hermanos. Tails a menudo inventa artefactos para Sonic como los tres Extreme Gears que les hizo. En Sonic Advance 3, ellos son conocidos como "El Lazo Inquebrantable" cuando hacen equipo. En Sonic Rivals 2, se revela que Sonic entrena a Tails para que aprenda a correr más rápido y para que aprenda a pelear en su tiempo libre. Adonde quiera que vaya Sonic, siempre le pregunta a Tails si lo quiere acompañar y Tails siempre estará listo para ayudar. Sonic ha mostrado sentir preocupación por Tails. En el opening de Sonic Riders, Tails es lastimado por Storm durante una carrera causando que él quedara atrás. Sonic estaba a punto de ganar la carrera pero al ver lo que le pasó a Tails, se devolvió con tal de saber si su mejor amigo estaba bien. Tails fue muy persistente en hacer del Extreme Gear de Sonic el mejor del mundo debido a que Wave se burló de la Blue Star de Sonic. Amy Rose La primera vez que Sonic conoció a Amy fue cuando tuvo que rescatarla de Metal Sonic en Sonic CD. Después de eso Amy caería profundamente enamorada de Sonic y comenzaría a perseguirlo a donde quiera que fuere. Sonic suele sentirse algo incómodo y nervioso por el afecto que Amy tiene por él y por eso siempre sale huyendo y escondiéndose de ella. A pesar de eso, si Amy se ve en peligro, Sonic siempre estará presente para ayudarla, demostrando que Amy es muy importante para él. Las constantes huidas que Sonic hace para evitar el amor de Amy se ha vuelto un gag muy frecuente desde el primer debut de Amy. Sonic también siente temor de ella cuando esta se enfurece y a veces sale corriendo asustado cuando ella saca su Piko Piko Hammer. Aun así, se ha declarado que en su corazón él no siente tanto desagrado por ella como parece, al punto de sentir algo de sentimientos por ella. No se sabe con exactitud que clase de sentimientos, pues el manual en el que se explica eso no lo dice. Es poco probable que sean de amistad. thumb|250px|Amy se alegra de ver que Sonic esta vivoEn Sonic Adventure 2, cuando Sonic estaba encerrado en Prisión Island, Amy llegó a su rescate, por lo que Sonic le pregunta que que hacía ella ahí, a lo que ella le contesta bromeando que venía a su rescate, y que lo sacaría si él se casa con ella, entonces el erizo dice que no caería en eso otra vez. En ocasiones su presencia le resulta incómoda, pues le cuesta entenderla, como en Sonic Adventure donde Amy quería ir con él al Twinkle Park. Debido a lo embarazoso que resulta, él se dice a sí mismo, "Me rindo, ella es muy rara..." o "Pero que chica tan pesada...". En Sonic Unleashed, Amy encuentra a Sonic en su forma de Werehog, pero no lo reconoce y sale corriendo para seguirlo buscando, a lo cual Sonic reacciona y alza su brazo hacia delante, dando a entender que no quería que ella se fuese. Esto es tema de discusión para muchos fans, pues algunos tienen entendido que a Sonic no le gusta la presencia, o le desagrada Amy. Sin embargo esta escena muestra que es todo lo contrario, que Sonic disfruta mucho de su compañía, y que, al parecer, no siempre quiere que se vaya de su lado. Chip luego accidentalmente hiere los sentimientos de Sonic cuando le recuerda que las personas no pueden reconocerlo debido a su nuevo y aterrador look. Sonic luego se va caminando deprimido mientras que Chip trata de animarlo de nuevo. Tras rescatarla de un grupo de criaturas enviadas por Dark Gaia, él se aleja de ella corriendo. Amy le da un vistazo a él y luego se sorprende al pensar que esa criatura era Sonic. Cuando Amy le pregunta a Sonic si quiere ir con ella después de salvar al mundo, el jugador puede elegir si Sonic acepta o no. Sonic parece tener cierto tipo de afecto hacia Amy, a pesar de sus huidas y sus rechazos de afecto de Amy, el muy a su manera le demuestra que la quiere y aprecia su amistad y amor. Muchas veces se confunde la manera de tratar a Amy que tiene Sonic, pues el doblaje Japones y Americano son muy diferentes, y las frases se interpretan de diferente manera. En los doblajes Japoneses, Sonic es muy dulce con Amy y comprensivo, pero en los de América, parece hasta un cretino con ella. Por lo que a veces se interpreta que la odia. Muchas fuentes afirman que Sonic siente más que amistad por la eriza, desde revistas hasta entrevistas. Pero aún no se sabe si esto sea cierto. Sin embargo, una entrevista que tuvieron con el creador de Metal Sonic y Amy confirmó que, efectivamente, Sonic la ama, sin embargo, Sonic no puede tener nada con la eriza por razones obvias. Metal Sonic thumb|left|Sonic peleando con Metal SonicSonic y Metal Sonic tienen una relación muy violenta y enemiga. Eggman creó a Metal Sonic con el propósito de derrotar al verdadero Sonic, pensando que algo tan poderoso como Sonic sería capaz de triunfar. Desde que Metal Sonic contiene la mayoría de las habilidades de Sonic, ellos están frecuentemente peleando el uno contra el otro. Metal Sonic tiene un gran odio por Sonic. Siempre trata de probarle que él es mejor, llama a Sonic "mi detestable copia" y hasta llega a creer que él es el verdadero Sonic. En Sonic Heroes, cuando Metal Sonic toma el control de la flota de Eggman, sus intenciones eran la de matar a Sonic y luego construir un imperio de robots, pero Sonic y sus aliados lo derrotaron. Además, en este mismo juego, los sentimientos reales de Metal Sonic hacia Sonic son revelados. Según lo que dice Sonic, este ha sido la peor creación que Eggman nunca antes a hecho, esto debido al montón de problemas que el erizo robótico le causa. El odio de Metal Sonic hacia Sonic aún sigue en pie, incluso cuando Eggman lo restauró a su estado de robot esclavo. El robot se libraría una vez más del control de Eggman en Sonic Free Riders para poder deshacerse de Sonic, esta vez usando Extreme Gears, pero luego sería derrotado otra vez en una carrera. Knuckles the Echidna Otro de los mejores amigos de Sonic es Knuckles. Desde la primera aparición de Knuckles hasta entonces, ha habido recurridas e interminables batallas entre Sonic y Knuckles. Debido a sus diferencias y morales, los dos están constantemente cruzándose, razón la cual siempre se agarran a golpes. Extrañamente, ellos siempre terminan empatados o algo aparece interrumpiendo su batalla. Esto ocurre a menudo en los videojuegos. Con la súper velocidad de Sonic paralela a la súper fuerza de Knuckles, sus peleas son muy igualadas. Se ha comprobado en varios juegos que Sonic se burla de Knuckles cuando este cae en alguno de los trucos de Eggman. En Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic le hace una broma a Knuckles cuando ve que él y Rouge están juntos diciendo, "Bueno, miren quienes son... ¡Knuckles y Rouge! ¿Están en una cita o algo así?". Olvidando esto, ellos son muy buenos amigos y hacen un buen equipo. Después de Tails, Knuckles es el segundo mejor amigo de Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow es el archi-rival de Sonic. Ambos lucen muy idénticos (hasta el extremo que muchos otros personajes llegaron a confundirlos en Sonic Adventure 2), y comparten la mayoría de las habilidades que ellos tienen, incluyendo el Chaos Control. Desde su primer encuentro han estado peleando, discutiendo acerca de sus diferencias y hasta han tratado de matarse. Cualquier cosa que consideren competitivo es suficiente para su archi-rivalidad. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Sonic acusó a Shadow por copiarlo, con Shadow manteniendo una mutual creencia con respecto a Sonic. Shadow vuelve a tener esos mismos sentimientos en Sonic Heroes debido a su amnesia. Su rivalidad también se debe a las diferencias que poseen en su personalidad. Sonic es amable, generoso y siempre anda en busca de aventura y diversión, mientras que Shadow es frío, oscuro y es conocido por ser el personaje más violento de las series. Sonic tiene algunos límites para cumplir su objetivo, pero Shadow hará todo lo posible para cumplirlo, sin tener ningún afecto o remordimiento. No obstante, ninguno de los dos siente cuidado o preocupación por el otro y ven esto como otra razón para que puedan pelear entre ellos. thumb|Sonic compitiendo con ShadowApartando a todos los otros rivales que Sonic enfrenta, Shadow es el que le provoca más problemas. Viéndolos más detalladamente a ambos, ellos son casi iguales en fuerza y velocidad. Mientras que Sonic es más rápido y amable que Shadow, Shadow es más fuerte y destructivo que Sonic. Esto solo incrementa aún más su archi-rivalidad. Ellos tienen una incontrolable necesidad por demostrarle al otro que tan mejores son cada vez que se encuentran. A pesar de sus diferencias y rivalidades, Sonic ha mostrado estar muy impresionado de las victorias que tiene Shadow en sus batallas. Aunque no pueden tolerarse los dos, Sonic tiene algo de respeto hacia Shadow en cierto grado. Amigos/Aliados *Miles "Tails" Prower (mejor amigo y compañero) *Amy Rose (auto-proclamada novia y mejor amiga) *Knuckles the Echidna (mejor amigo y rival) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog (aliado y archi-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat (amiga y compañera de combate) *Silver the Hedgehog (amistoso rival) *Chip (buen amigo) Rivales *Shadow the Hedgehog (archi-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (viejo rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (amistoso rival) *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk (rival en velocidad) **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Metal Sonic *Johnny Enemigos *Doctor Eggman (archi-enemigo) *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic (copia robótica malvada) *Eggman Nega *Shadow the Hedgehog (a veces) *Chaos (anteriormente) *Solaris (solo en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Dark Gaia *Deadly Six **Master Zik **Zavok **Zazz **Zomom **Zor **Zeena *Time Eater *Black Doom Lista de canciones tema de Sonic Esta lista muestra algunas de las canciones tema de Sonic en distintos videojuegos. Cabe destacar que lo más común es la música Rock, dejando en claro la preferencia de Sonic hacia el Rock. *Sonic Boom / You Can Do Anything (Sonic CD) *It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure) *Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) *Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2) *Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) *We Can (Sonic Heroes) *Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes) *His World (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Endless Possibilities (Sonic Unleashed) *Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight) *Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors) *Tenderoni (Sonic Generations) *''Cinema (Sonic Lost World)'' *Bangarang (Sonic Boom) Curiosidades *A lo largo de los años, varías revistas han afirmado que Sonic si gusta de Amy, pero esto no se sabe aún con exactitud, puede que Sonic Team lo quiera dejar en misterio por algún tiempo más. *De acuerdo con Yuji Naka, Sonic tal vez nunca se casará con Amy, puesto que no puede dilucidar una imagen de Sonic casado y con hijos. *En los juegos y cómics antiguos, sus parpados eran de color piel y no azul. * En Sonic CD, el pelo de Sonic era de un tono azul más claro que el que tiene actualmente. *Existe un genoma llamado Sonic Hedgehog en honor a él. *En 1993, Sonic sería el primer personaje de un videojuego en aparecer en el Thanksgiving Day Parade Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (el segundo fue Pikachu de la franquicia Pokemon en el 2001). Sonic reapareció en el 2011 como el líder del desfile, en conmemoración a su vigésimo aniversario. Él aún sigue saliendo en este desfile. *En Sonic CD, si dejas de mover a Sonic por tres minutos, él dirá "Me largo de aquí" y saltará fuera de la pantalla, después saldrá en la pantalla la frase "GAME OVER". *''Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders'' y Sonic Unleashed (en su forma de Werehog) son los únicos juegos donde Sonic usa zapatos diferentes. *La primera aparición de Sonic no fue en el juego Sonic the Hedgehog, sino que sería en el juego Rad Mobile haciendo un cameo como un adorno de carro. *De acuerdo a una entrevista hecha a la Sonic Central, Sonic no sabe nada acerca del paradero de Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear y Bean the Dynamite. *En algunos dibujos, como en el arte oficial de SegaWorld Sydney y otras muchas animaciones, sus brazos son erróneamente coloreados de azul. *Sonic fue el primer personaje en utilizar las Chaos Emeralds, transformándose en Super Sonic en Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *En el World Records Gamers Edition del 2011 Guiness World Records Gamers Edition del 2011 , Sonic obtuvo el décimo lugar en el "Top 50 de los inolvidables personajes de videojuegos". Su rival, Mario, obtuvo el primer lugar y Shadow obtuvo el vigésimo quinto lugar. *Cuando Sonic aparece como integrante de una banda, él siempre es el guitarrista. *Es posible que Sonic sea más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Esto se insinúa en la versión para DS de Sonic Colors después de que Sonic obtiene un rango de S en la misión de Omega. Cuando Omega recolecta los datos de Sonic, él dice "A esta velocidad, la velocidad de la luz será superada", lo que sugiere que para Sonic la velocidad de la luz es muy lenta. *Aparentemente, Sonic y sus amigos son capaces de respirar en el espacio pero no bajo el agua sin tener que usar burbujas. *En 1996, Sonic fue el primer personaje de un videojuego en aparecer en el Festival de las Rosas. *El equipo de la NBA "Los SuperSonics de Seattle", a veces es llamado "los Erizos" como referencia a este personaje. *Entre 1993 y 1997, Sega supervisó el equipo de football JEF United Ichihara Chiba. Durante ese periodo, Sonic apareció en el uniforme del equipo. *Sonic y Knuckles son los únicos personajes que han conservado sus actores de voz japoneses desde Sonic Adventure. *En los juegos modernos, cuando Sonic gira un aura azul o escudo lo rodea. *Originalmente el nombre de Sonic iba a ser "Mr. Needlemouse". En los Archie Comics, Bean the Dynamite suele llamarlo con ese nombre. *A diferencia de Shadow y Silver, Sonic no tiene pelaje blanco en el pecho * Sonic tiene Aereokinesis ya que en varios juegos se ha demostrado que ataca con ataques de aire. en: Sonic the Hedgehog de: Sonic the Hedgehog pl: Sonic the Hedgehog Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic R Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Secret Rings Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Secretos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Categoría:Sonic & Knuckles Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Speed Type Categoría:Caballeros Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Lost World Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Colors Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic R Categoría:Sonic Triple Trouble Categoría:Sonic Rush Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Sonic Adventure Categoría:Sonic the Fighters Categoría:Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Categoría:Sonic Advance Categoría:Sonic Advance 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Advance 3 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Mania Categoría:Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:Sonic and the Secret Rings Categoría:Sonic Forces